Hailey Bieber
) | spouse = Justin Bieber (Husband) | occupation = Model | activity = 2014-present | ship name = Jailey | instagram = haileybaldwin | facebook = Hailey Baldwin | twitter = haileybaldwin }}Hailey Bieber is an American model and has been one of Justin's friends since 2014. She is Stephen Baldwin's daughter. She is married to Justin Bieber. Relationship After being friends for years, since 2009, when they met on the TODAY show, Justin and Hailey became closer in 2014. Hailey explains how their friendship started: “One day Justin walked into Hillsong and was like, ‘Hey, you got older.’ I was like, ‘Yeah, what’s up?’ Over time he became my best guy friend. I was running around with him as his homie, but we weren’t hanging out romantically.” In late 2015, they secretly began dating, up to the point where they went alongside Justin’s family on vacation together and on NYE Justin posted a photo on Instagram of him kissing Hailey. Since then the couple has been together for a couple of months and during that time Bieber spoke about her in an interview hypothetically thinking about Baldwin as “the girl I’ll marry” and about not wanting to hurt her. The pair broke up in 2016, due to unknown reasons, “"Negative things happened that we still need to talk about and work through,” Hailey explains. “Fizzled would not be the right word—it was more like a very dramatic excommunication. There was a period where if I walked into a room, he would walk out.”", Hailey tells VOGUE magazine. In June 2018, Justin and Hailey were spotted in Miami, going to the VOUS Church conference together. Throughout June more photos of the two showed them as a couple. There are photos of them cuddling, holding hands, and kissing in Brooklyn, New York. Justin has been on the set of Hailey's photoshoots. On 7 July 2018, Justin proposed to her in The Bahamas. They secretly got legally married in court on 13 September 2018. Hailey later changed her instagram name from Hailey Baldwin to Hailey Bieber, confirming their marriage. Gallery Justin Bieber kissing Hailey Baldwin.jpg Justin kissing Hailey Baldwin.jpg Justin Bieber and Hailey Baldwin looking away.jpg Hailey kisses Justin.jpg|'justinbieber' "Was gonna wait a while to say anything but word travels fast, listen plain and simple Hailey I am soooo in love with everything about you! So committed to spending my life getting to know every single part of you loving you patiently and kindLY. I promise to lead our family with honor and integrity letting Jesus through his Holy Spirit guide us in everything we do and every decision we make. My heart is COMPLETELY and FULLY YOURS and I will ALWAYS put you first! You are the love of my life Hailey Baldwin and I wouldn’t want to spend it with anybody else. You make me so much better and we compliment eachother so well!! Can’t wait for the best season of life yet!. It’s funny because now with you everything seems to make sense! The thing I am most excited for is that my little brother and sister get to see another healthy stable marriage and look for the same!!! Gods timing really is literally perfect, we got engaged on the seventh day of the seventh month, the number seven is the number of spiritual perfection, it’s true GOOGLE IT! Isn’t that nuts? By the way I didn’t plan that, anyways My goodness does feel good to have our future secured! WERE GONNA VE BETTER AT 70 BABY HERE WE GO! “He who finds a wife finds a good thing and obtains FAVOR from the Lord!” This is the year of favor!!!!" via Instagram Justin and Hailey selfie.jpg Justin kissing Hailey Baldwin 2016.jpg Justin Bieber and Hailey kissing.jpg Justin and Hailey New Year 2016.jpg Justin Bieber and Hailey Baldwin looking at phone.jpg Hailey and Justin 2015.jpg Justin Bieber with Hailey Baldwin July 2015.jpg Justin Bieber and Hailey Baldwin making faces.jpg Justin and Hailey Baldwin.jpg Justin Bieber with Hailey December 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with Hailey and Joe December 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with Hailey and Joe.jpg Justin Bieber with Hailey Baldwin November 2014.jpg Never Say Never NYC Premiere with Hailey Baldwin.jpg Justin Bieber bowling with friends.jpg Justin and friends at a bowling 2009.jpg Videos Old video of Justin Bieber & Hailey Baldwin on Dubsmash Justin Bieber Exclusive Look on the Today Show References Category:Friends Category:Models Category:Girlfriends Category:Family members